Sombras del Espitiru Project N-0
by nightmare spirit zero
Summary: La antigua hermandad de sangre, que planea usar a 4 chicos para liberar el antiguo poder de un demonio que desolara la tierra y convirtiéndolo en un infierno destruyendo la humanidad, pero es la misión del "caminante" llamado Nightmare entrenado y listo para combatir, tendrá que usar toda su experiencia para proteger de los demonios a 4 chicos y protegerlo de si mismo a la vez
1. Prologo

_**Luego de estar muchos días ausente o eran meses traigo una nueva historia de la oscuridad de mi mente el cual no solo tratara de un personaje se trataran de una gran aventura que tendrán que descubrir solo diré que habrá 3 invitadas especiales en el 1 capitulo**_

_**Prologo**_

_**Hace 1013 años, en la antigua Egipto, llego un hombre misterioso que se relata tenia la habilidad de ver y cazar demonios al igual que un poder para sanar cualquier enfermedad y herid, pero de la luz crece la oscuridad el gran regisdaemon líder de los demonio, contacto a miles de humanos los cuales tentados con la promesa de poder hicieron lo imposible por resucitar a regisdaemon, creando la hermandad de la sangre, el hombre misterioso llamado ahora "caminante" al ver que la hermandad estaba logrando su objetivo se enfrento a la hermandad, pero antes que pudiera detenerlos, lograron abrir el portal hacia el macroferno trayendo a regisdaemon a la tierra, creando un infierno desértico, "el caminante" al ver tal atrocidad se enfrento ferozmente con regisdaemon el poder regisdaemon no pudo vencer el poder y las habilidades de luchas del "caminante" siendo de vuelto al macroferno junto con sus de demonios, pero la batalla que el "caminante" había peleado seria la ultima al ver su muerte cerca, creando un templo en las profundidades del desierto del Sahara, dio una ultima mirada al cielo antes de morir, pero a lo largo de la historia se relata de miles de personas llamadas "caminantes" que se creen que eran ángeles enviados a proteger a la tierra, se dice que hay un "caminante" en el tiempo presente y que sigue peleando contra los demonios.**_

_**-**__Yo creo que eran simplemente humanos normales con habilidades especiales que fueron entrenados para combatir todo lo que representara una amenaza a la humanidad._

_-como lo se? Porque soy uno de esos "caminantes", ¿mi nombre? llámame Nightmare S. Raiton._

_-Mi misión hace unos días era destruir la hermandad de neo-sangre, pero dado a que la hermandad busca a cuatro chicos, se me asigno la nueva misión de protegerlos, muchos dirán que ser niñera de 4 chicos es una tortura, tienen razón, ¿Quiénes son esos 4 chicos?_

_-Sus nombres: Mabel y Dipper Pines, Los gemelos del misterio. Norman Babcock, El chico fantasma y Coraline Jones, La bruja de los botones_

_-Esto será un largo y exhaustivo trabajo, si no los matan los demonios tal vez lo hare yo_


	2. Inicio de la pesadilla

_**Muy buenas gente aquí su señor Zero con un nuevo capitulo de este fic que muy humildemente se los presento aquí el capitulo**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**El comienzo de la "Pesadilla"**_

En una habitación oscura en el rincón de aquel cuarto el sonido de una estruendosa canción salía desde un teléfono el cual decía School, al lado de el celular salía un mano de una sabana la cual tomo el teléfono y lo poso rente a la cara de su dueño el cual tenia una cara de muy pocos amigos miro el teléfono unos minutos

**-CALLATE MIERDA!-**_dije arrojando mi teléfono contra la pared callándolo de una vez por todas_-a ver que hora es…6:40 de la mañana-

(N/A: toda la historia será en primera persona algunas partes se narraran)

-_me levante y prendí la luz de mi cuarto en busca de mis siempre útiles lentes que se viven perdiendo en mi ordenado desorden-_donde deje mis lentes-_revise la mesa en busca de mis lentes-_la cama-_solté mi muñeco de mudkip y levante todo lo que había en mi cama-_aquí están-_me coloque mis lentes y procedí a ir al baño_

-_abrí la puerta de mi baño y como siempre tome mi cepillo de dientes mi pasta dental me metí a bañar mientras me cepillaba los dientes yo la llamo mi forma de ahorrar agua y luego de ducharme y priorizar mi cabello y luego vestirme con mi típica franela negra mis jeans y mis converse salí de mi habitación a despertar a mi aniki _

_-me gusta estar con ella soy alto un poco delgado soy de piel morena oscura mis ojos y mi cabello son negros y desde los 7 uso lentes nunca me puse lentes de contacto por que no me gustaban mi aniki es todo para mi si ella no viviría en este mundo tengo 15 años_

_-camine hasta su puerta y entre a su habitación como siempre durmiendo pero no iba a ser por mucho-_cookie, cookie despierta es hora de ir al colegio-_la moví para que despertara pero no resultaba-_esta bien lo haré de la forma difícil-_fui al cuarto por mi celular y unos audífonos y volví a la habitación de cookie conecte los audífonos los puse al máximo y se los coloque a cookie_

_-_veamos cual es la mejor canción para despertar a alguien…aquí esta scream de A7X, buenos días cookie-chan-_le di play y sonó el grito del comienzo a todo dar en los audífonos, cookie salto de la cama gritando y con el corazón a mil por minuto_

_-_que te pasa idiota?-_alba bottom o cookie como yo la llamo es mi hermana menor es mas pequeña que yo con el cabello castaño y sus ojos eran café estaba con su pijama azul y roja que no soltaba ni por que la quemaran y la tiraran a el cesto de la basura tiene 13 años y hoy cumple 14_

_-_tienes clases, aséate y ven a desayunar-_me di media vuelta y camine hacia la puerta salí del cuarto y baje las escaleras bueno salte por la baranda de las escaleras y llegue a la cocina que no era tan grande, tome un jugo de fresa que estaba hay y tome el sándwich que me prepare la anterior noche-_que raro creí que mi sándwich iba a ser robado por usagi-chan en cualquier momento-_apenas pude acercar mi boca al pan sonó el timbre de la puerta tome mi sándwich y fui ver quien era_

_-_como no lo adivine, hola kary-chan y usagi-chan-_kary lee y usagi mitzui, kary es alta delgada cabello negro y ojos azules es la mejor amiga de cookie y somos amigos pero no así de que nos decimos todo y la conversación mas larga que tuve con ella fue si me ayudaba con mi tarea y estaba bien vestida y tenia el cabello ordenado y usagi es alta no tan delgada su pelo es blanco y sus ojos son rojos aun no me explico que le paso para tenerlos asi, es la mejor amiga de cookie y otra gran hermana para mi compartimos muchos gustos pero siempre se roba mi comida es un poco desordenada y tenia el cabello, usagi tiene 14 años y kary tiene mi misma edad las dos llevaban mochilas iban a la misma escuela_

_-_y que no nos dejaras pasar-_me dijo kary mirándome despreocupada-_bueno quería dejarlas afuera pero buano pasen-_las dos entraran a la casa y se sentaron en la sala a esperar a cookie para ir al colegio deje mi sandwich en su plato en la sala la cual era amplia y tenia un televisor y tenia una Xbox 360 y una playstation 3 y al lado una gran pila de juegos el sofá era para 3 personas de un lindo color blanco y un sillón de color negro al lado_

_-_okey si me permiten me voy a terminar mi…sándwich-_y como obra del destino usagi ya le dio una mordida a mi comida y ahora era suya-_sabes mejor me voy haciendo otro-_a veces quisiera matar a usagi y a kary por que se ríe cada vez que usagi me roba la comida_

_-_zero, ya estoy lista-_cookie bajo con su blusa roja con puntos azules y unos jeans-_hola kary, usagi-_les dio un abrazo a ambas-_buenos días zero-_me dio un abrazo y se fue a la sala con sus amigas-_y se llevo mi sándwich de atún-_me tome mi jugo de fresa y camine hacia el sillón-_ya deberían estar en la escuela-_siempre las reprocho por eso la ultima vez llegaron tarde y me jodieron a mi_

_-_ok, ok déjame terminar de comer ¿iras a trabajar hoy?-_cookie nunca me había preguntado sobre los días que voy a trabajar que era todo los días-_si ¿Por qué?-_no podía dejar de mirar el vaso de jugo que tenia en mi mano como si de un hijo se tratase-_¿no sabes que día es hoy?-_claro que sé que día es hoy el día que voy a desayunar solo un jugo-_si hoy es 10 de mayo-_cookie me miro un poco decepcionada-_ok

-ok, ya estamos listas, nos vemos mas tarde zero-_las tres se despidieron de mi y se fueron a la escuela-_dios al fin se fueron-_tome una chaqueta e hice aparecer mi teléfono de la nada el cual por arte de magia sonó-_alo-_conteste la llamada sabia quien era-_ok, voy para allá-_me puse mi chaqueta y fui al garaje de la casa hay estaba mi moto la cual nombre dead road_

**Corporación Liberation 7:50 am**

_Llegue a Corporación liberation o CL abreviado una gran corporación de tecnología y vigilancia el edificio tenia 10 pisos y era blanco con los ventanales celeste debo decirlo es mi lugar de trabajo_ _entre a la recepción y me dirigí al elevador use mi tarjeta de identificación y fui al piso 5 en el cual me esperaba mi compañero Caesar Adviel el cual era mi compañero desde hace mucho luego de 1 minuto llegue al piso 5_

_-_adiós ghattos de este universo-_entre a la oficina mientras le daba la mano a caesar era blanco era de peso medio y tenia el cabello negro y los ojos café oscuro era mi mejor amigo de la vida-_el maestro genzo quiere hablar contigo-_simplemente genial tire mi chaqueta en la silla de mi escritorio y me dirigí al ascensor para hablar con el maestro genzo en el piso 6_

_-al llegar era una oficina normal en la cual había un escritorio y varias sillas y varias estanterías y un librero-_te estaba esperando nightmare-_tome asiento mientras el maestro genzo se volteaba hacia mi-¿_sabes por qué te llame?-_si para mentarme la madre, Genzo el anterior caminante antes de mi el perdió un ojo contra un demonio era alto tenia barba era blanco tenia el cabello y los ojos negros era conocido como Genzo la Sombra_

_-_no-_respondí secamente-_es para darte una nueva misión-_genial más demonios-_tendrás que proteger a cuatro chicos-_tiro el archivo en el escritorio, lo tome viendo la foto de los cuatro chicos_-la hermandad de la neo-sangre los quiere para despertar al rey demonio es tu misión impedirlo a toda costa, los nombres de los chicos son: Mabel y Dipper Pines, Coraline Jones y Norman Babcock-me dijo genzo, _cerré el archivo y lo tire de nuevo en el escritorio_

_-_los dos chicos son más feos que cagar parado y frente al espejo, la de pelo azul parece una neurótica y la que esta sonriente es muy…sonriente-_el maestro genzo soltó un par de risas al escucharme-_pero enserio la hermandad esta en algo grande y es nuestro deber impedirlo-_Dijo Genzo, sentándose en su silla y mirándome seriamente_

_-_Genzo respeto las misiones que me das pero ser niñero, no te pases de verga maestro-_Genzo me miro serio-_¿entrenaste hoy?-_sabia a que venia eso-_no-_le conteste con una sonrisa, Genzo presiono un botón y se levanto de su silla, también me levante y camine un par de pasos hacia atrás, la oficina cambio a un dojo de pelea en el cual había varias espadas de madera _

_-_¿listo?-_me arrojo una de las espadas de madera y la tome como un reflejo-_9:20 am un poco temprano perosiempre estoy listo-_los dos empezamos a lanzar ataques a diestra y siniestra estoques contra-ataques y ataques rompe-escudo_

**Instituto Blackburn 9:30 am**

_-_Cookie, Cookie, espera-_decía usagi alcanzando a su molesta amiga-_¿cookie, que sucede?-_cookie tenia una mueca de enojo-_nada es solo…**¡que el idiota de mi hermano se olvido de mi cumpleaños!-**_dijo cookie gritando atrayendo la atención de kary la cual pasaba por ahí-_ya me lo temía bueno no le des importancia tal vez te prepare una sorpresa cuando llegues a casa-_animando a cookie-_kary es la primera vez que defiendes a Zero-_dijo usagi poniéndose frente a kary_

_-_no tengo nada personal contra el solo porque me ayudo en las clases de historia-_dijo dándose media vuelta para ir a la cafetería-_vamos cookie animo zero te debe estar esperando para darte un gran abrazo-_dijo usagi jalando a cookie a la cafetería-_esta bien vamos-_dijo siguiendo a sus dos amigas_

**Corporación Liberation 10:40 am**

_-¿_hoy no era el cumpleaños de cookie?-_dijo genzo dando una estocada-_si hoy le hare un pastel para celebrarlo-_bloqueando su estocada-_es una gran chica-_dijo Genzo arrojándome al suelo-_cuídala bien-_dijo Genzo ayudándome a levantarme_

**7 horas después**

_-_ya te vas nightmare-_dijo Genzo mientras guardo las espadas de madera-_si tengo que irme a hacerle el pastel a cookie-_genzo saco una caja de madera larga-_nightmare tu padre era una gran guerrero y un gran hermano para mi, este era su legado para ti-_dijo Genzo abriendo la caja la cual tenia una katana envainada-_esta es la Demon Breaker la espada que uso tu padre para matar a uno de los guerreros mas fuertes del rey demonio ahora te pertenece-_dijo genzo dándome la espada la tome y la desenvaine-_siento el poder de mi padre corriendo en esta espada-_envaine la espada otra vez y me la puse en la espalda_

_-_adiós maestro genzo-_dije dándome media vuelta dirigiéndome a la puerta-_nightmare, los chicos de la misión llegaron hace una semanas y están inscritos en la misma academia que cookie-_dijo Genzo mire al suelo, salí de la oficina y llame al elevador, baje al piso 5 y busque mi chaqueta, saque mi teléfono del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y mire las llamadas perdidas-_10 llamadas perdidas de cookie y 20 mensajes de usagi-_fui otra vez al elevador y baje a la planta baja me dirigí hacia mi moto encendiéndola_

**Casa de Zero 7:00 pm**

_-_cookie ya llegue-_abrí la puerta y la cerré con llave, fui a la cocina y saque el un pastel que ya había preparado por si acaso llegaba tarde a casa o puse en la mesa subí las escaleras hacia el cuarto de cookie, y como siempre cuando usagi y kary se quedan a dormir dejan sus bolsos en la puerta de cookie, abrí la puerta y la luz estaba apagada y las chicas estaban dormidas camine hacia la cama de cookie esquivando a kary y a usagi sin despertarlas arrope cuidadosamente a cookie y saque una carta de mi bolsillo y lo deje sobre su mesa de noche-_buenas noches cookie-chan-

_Salí de su habitación bajando hacia la cocina y comiendo una porción de pastel y me quede viendo una foto de mi y cookie en el parque-_cookie si no fuera por ti la casa no seria igual_-termine mi pastel y lo lave apague la luz de la cocina y subí a mi habitación, di un ultima mirada al cuarto de cookie y entre a mi habitación_

**Fin del capitulo**

_**Wasu wasu ghattos, este es el capitulo 2 dedicado a mi querida cookie por su cumpleaños quería hacer este cap. para que se conociera la identidad de los personajes y para desearle un FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ATRASADO COOKIE-CHAN**_


	3. Secretos revelados

_**Adiós ghattos de este mundo sin sentido les traigo otro cap. de este hermoso fic el cual nunca abandonare y que no pude continuar por muchas cosas la escuela los estudios los juegos mis amigos el dibujo y muchas cosas pero aquí esta el nuevo cap.**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Secretos revelados**_

-zero, zero despierta has estado dormido todo el día-_decía cookie como siempre tratando de levantarme de mi "coma" en el cual había caído profundamente-_no mames, son las 7 de la mañana-_dije muy cansado- _que me quede viendo y criticando animes con mis amigos antes de una partida en battlefield 3-_me "levante" bueno me caí de la cama y me pare del piso que estaba frio mientras cookie me tiraba una mirada de enojo_

_-_son las 1 de la tarde estuviste todo el día dormido-_me miro aun enojada-_pues buenos días cookie-chan-_le di un abrazo y me miro con cara de enojo y frustración por mi actitud despreocupada-_mejor me doy un baño antes de ca…er en "coma" ot….ra vez-_logre articular las ultimas muy somnoliento y dirigiéndome a la puerta del baño sin antes hacer bajar a cookie a esperarme me di un baño me lave los dientes me peine me vestí y baje las escaleras_

_-_que extraño que estén ustedes aquí usagi-chan y kary-_dije a modo de saludo a las dos amigas de cookie y especialmente usagi que estaba en mi puesto del sofá comiendo mi comida había guardado la noche anterior-_ten zero_-cookie me entrego un plato con un sándwich de atún recién hecho-_cookie hoy me tocaba la comida a mi-_cookie nunca hace esto a menos que quiera darme una noticia-_no te querías levantar así que creí que el olor a atún te atraería como a un gato pero parece que no fue así-_mire a usagi y ya estaba terminando de comer era el momento perfecto __**ES HORA DE MOLESTAR A USAGI**_

-oye usagi no quieres mas-_usagi me miro un poco confundida-_no me viste que acabo de comer-_usagi puso su plato en la cocina y volvió a sentarse solo que esta vez a mi lado-_lo digo por que careces de como decirlo…carne-_usagi solo me miraba mas confundida de lo normal-_a que te refieres con carne-_ya la tenia a esperar la troleada del año-_pues necesitas mas carne para tu pechos están mas planos y monto una ola contigo-_casi me caigo del sofá por tal broma, cookie y kary me miraban con una cara de trágame tierra pero usagi no tenia la misma expresión de siempre a veces sonreía y me devolvía el insulto o me daba unas palmadas en la cabeza y hacia un berrinche pero tenia una mirada de odio su pelo cubría sus ojos y tenia una cara de pocos amigos_

_-_usagi-chan estas bi…-_no pude terminar debido a un golpe de usagi en mi cara no tengo muy claro que le paso pero no era usagi ella tenia uno de sus ojos negros como la oscuridad se fue hacia la puerta dando un gran portazo mientras yo me levantaba adolorido del suelo-_zero esta vez te pasaste de la raya te eh dicho que a nosotras las mujeres no nos gusta que nos di…-_no le preste atención a cookie simplemente tome mis zapatos los cuales estaban en la puerta me los puse y termine de comer_

_-_¿a donde crees que vas?-_pregunto kary viéndome con una mirada seria-_a buscar a usagi-_abrí la puerta dispuesto a salir a buscarla-_espera z…-_cookie estaba a punto de detenerme pero kary la detuvo a ella-_deja que vaya por ella-_es lo que dijo kary, salí y luego de llegar a la acera trote por todos lados buscando a usagi_

**Heladería vainilla twilight 1:45 pm**

_-_¿oye coraline llevamos una semana en este pueblo y tu no has dicho ninguna palabra te pasa algo?-_pregunto wybie a coraline la cual estaba tocando su helado sin comérselo-_oye te lo vas a comer?-_pregunto wybie, coraline negó y wybie empezó a comerse su helado-_esta rico segura que no quieres-_coraline negó y wybie solo la miro con una cara de frustración y siguió comiendo el helado de la peli azul en ese momento sonó la campana de la entrada de la tienda y wybie miro a ver quienes eran y se sorprendió al punto de casi tragarse la cuchara_

-Un helado de fresa y otro de mantecado por favor-_dijo un chico de 14 años de edad (NA: todos los mistery kids tienen entre 13 a 14 años) coraline alzo su mirada y vio hacia donde estaban el chico y reconoció a la chica como Mabel su amiga de un campamento y su gemelo Dipper estaba tan sorprendida que se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia ellos junto con wybie_

_-_Dipper Pines-_se acercó coraline esperando no equivocarse era la primera palabra que había articulado desde hace una semana-_si?-_contesto el chico y miro a coraline sorprendido-_dipper que pasa?-_dijo su gemela viendo a coraline, alegrándose y saltando hacia ella a abrazarla-_hola Mabel, dipper-_dijo coraline seguida de una gran sonrisa-_hola coraline y…wybie-_dijo dipper molesto por ver a su enemigo wybie-_wybie-_dijo dipper con una cara de amenaza-_dipper-_respondió el otro chico apunto de matarse a golpes_

_-_**TWILIGHT**-_grito un chico entrando a la tienda corriendo-_has visto a usagi-chan-_dijo el chico mirando a la cajera mientras esta negaba con la cabeza-_damn nigga es la 5ta tienda que reviso hoy, gracias twilight-_dijo el chico saliendo de la tienda y desapareciendo como un rayo hacia el parque, gracias a su intervención los dos chicos olvidaron su odio mutuo y vieron hacia el parque-_eh por que no vamos al parque?-_propuso wybie los demás asintieron y se fueron directo al parque _

_-_y que hacen aquí en la ciudad oblivion?-_pregunto coraline con una muy grata sonrisa-_nuestros padres nos dijeron que habían ganado un viaje aquí pero que estaban pensando en mudarse permanentemente ya que le gusto mucho la ciudad-_dijo dipper mirando a coraline mientras caminaban por el parque-_y tu?-_pregunto Mabel energéticamente-_a mis padres los cambiaron de lugar de trabajo aquí y ahora tengo que acostumbrarme a todo otra vez, esto debe ser el mejor sueño del mundo-_dijo sarcásticamente coraline lanzando un suspiro al aire_

_-_oye no es tan malo nos tienes a nosotros-_dijo dipper abrazan a su gemela-_además aquí contigo-_dijo wybie, coraline dio una sonrió muy grande al saber que sus amigos estarían con ella pero en su mente aun extrañaba a aquel chico de pelos parados y chaqueta roja, pasaron junto a una fuente donde había un chico el cual hacia magia y otro el que estaba sentado en el aire-_oigan vamos a ver a los artistas callejeros-_dijo Mabel señalando a los dos chicos los cuales los empezaba a rodear la gente_

_-_muy buenas noches tardes y días gente de esta ciudad maravillosa yo soy caesar y el gabo y tenemos el numero mas espectacular de magia y acrobacias del mundo-_los dos chico empezaron su espectáculo sorprendiendo a la gente con un acto de desaparición y otro de las escaleras invisibles pero creo que el truco mas impresionante fue el de sostener todo su cuerpo con un dedo sobre una aguja creo que me dolió de tan solo verlo mientras hacían su espectáculo pude divisar una silueta familiar era la de norman babcock camine entre la multitud intentando verlo pero cuando llegue hacia donde él estaba ya no estaba_

_-_coraline donde estabas? Pensé que te habíamos perdido-_dijo dipper tocándome el hombro-_creí que lo había visto-_dijo coraline saliendo de la multitud junto con dipper-_a quien vistes?-_pregunto dipper viendo a coraline-_a norman-_dijo coraline mirando al suelo, dipper estaba sorprendido de escuchar ese nombre-_ven los demás nos están esperando-_dijo dipper, di una mirada atrás y vi otra vez a quien creí que era norman pero esta vez distinguí su chaqueta roja y su pelo parado me separe de dipper y fui hacia el-_**COR**_-grito dipper viendo como coraline salía corriendo_

_-seguí a norman hasta una parte solitaria del parque y vi como se sentaba en el pasto y miraba al cielo, me acerque lentamente a el sin hacer ruido-_norman-_le toque el hombre y el volteo a verme, era el-_coraline-_sus ojos se iluminaron y me dio un gran abrazo el cual correspondí-_te extrañe tanto-_le dije en el oído muy feliz-_yo también-_me dijo norman mientras me soltaba-_**COR **allí estas-_dijo wybie con los gemelos acercándose a mi_

_-_norman babcock-_dijeron wybie y dipper con tono desafiante-_dipper pines y wybie lovat-_los 3 chicos se miraban desafiantes –_ok suficiente vamos a celebrar este rencuentro-_dijo coraline separando a los 3 chicos-_esta bien, que tal si vamos a mi casa y pedimos algo para comer-_dijo norman todos asintieron y siguieron a norman, coraline tomo a norman de la mano el cual miro a coraline y ella le devolvió una sonrisa_

**Puente liberty 5:45 pm**

-donde estas usagi-chan?-_corrí hacia el puente y vi la silueta de usagi en el puente y me acerque a ella-_usagi-chan quieres hablar conmigo?-_ella ni siquiera me miro, sabia que estaba en problemas-_sabes no mucho logran darme un buen golpe pero tu si que pudiste hacerlo-_solo me miro unos segundo con una mueca de enojo y volvió a mirar al horizonte-_ok que quieres que te diga que no lo volveré a hacer pues no puedo, no hago promesas que no puedo cumplir y no puedo hacer retroceder el tiempo aunque si puedo enmendar las cosas entre tu y yo-_usagi-chan al fin se decidió a mirarme con una cara de frustración_

_-_usagi-chan yo, yo soy un tonto por creer que las palabras no duelen pero un golpe a veces duele mas que algunas palabras y yo ya sentí el peso de las palabras y el de un golpe, creo que te debo una disculpa y tu aunque te moleste por tus pech…por tus defectos no tienes que hacerme caso, yo te quiero tanto como quiero a cookie o a kary-_senti en mi corazón todas esas palabras ella cerro los ojos un momento y me miro a los ojos-_entonces por que siempre me molestas por eso?-_ella tenia un punto a favor_

_-_por que soy como tu hermano y eso, es lo que los hermanos hacen te molestan y te hacen enfadar pero por mucho que lo haga te protegen de cualquier cosa-_le sonreí y le revolví el cabello usagi me miro un momento y se acomodó el cabello-_estas disculpado pero solo un poco aun me debes mucho-_ella me sonrió con malicia sabia lo que eso significaba-_te comprare mangas yaoi por 3 semanas-_ella sonrió victoriosa-_entonces vamos a casa-_usagi empezó a caminar mientras yo recibí una llamada de genzo_

_-_que pasa ahora?-_sabia que no era algo bueno cuando me llama-_tengo una trabajo para ti-_mierda mis predicciones siempre aciertan, adiós a mi descanso-_vale-_colgué el teléfono y seguía a usagi a casa_

**Afueras de ciudad oblivion 9:02 pm**

_-_genzo acabo de llegar al edificio-_un hombre vestido con una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones oscuros con un casco en forma de lobo y una gabardina se acercaba a un viejo edificio con un espada en su espalda-_procede con precaución-_escuche desde el intercomunicador me acerque a la puerta de entrada eliminando a dos guardias que estaban hay y entre en el edificio_

_**Empecé desarmando la seguridad y eliminando guardia a diestra y siniestra con mi espada para no hacer mucho ruido pero para mi suerte al parecer saltaron las alarmas elimine el suministro de luz con un disparo de mi desert Eagle en los fusibles de luz dejando a oscuras todo el edificio unos guardias pasaron frente a mi y no me vieron gracias a mi camuflaje negro me dirigí al centro del edificio donde había muchos guardias esperándome tome una granada de aturdimiento dando me la oportunidad de salir de mi escondite y empezar a eliminar a los guardias elimine a los del ultimo piso lo cuales estaban armados y luego a los que estaban en planta baja con mi espada subí por las escaleras al primer piso y empecé a eliminar a los que estaban allí me escondí en un pilar mientras dos guardias empezaron a dispárame se acercaron a donde estaba yo para su sorpresa había plantado una mina y me había tirado hacia planta baja los dos salieron volando debido a la explosión me dirigí a los ascensores y me fui al ultimo piso en el pasillo me esperaron varios guardias al abrirse las puertas yo ya no estaba, arroje una granada fragmentaria a donde estaban eliminando a los guardias, baje del techo del ascensor y camine hacia la oficina principal un hombre estaba sentado en la silla detrás del escritorio me miro con miedo y dio un salto me apunto con su arma y empezó a dispararme las balas me atravesaron pero seguí caminando hacia el cuando se le acabaron las balas me miro y lo tome del cuello-**_**quien, quien eres?-**_**aquel hombre tenia tanto miedo que si pudiera llamar a su madre lo hubiera echo-**_**soy el caminante nightmare-**_**el hombre me vio con horror intento zafarse de mi pero mi misión era clara lo lleve hasta las ventanas y lo puse en el aire el edificio tenia 4 pisos pero la caída era suficiente como para matarte-**_**espera, espera en el pen drive que esta en el escritorio hay archivos e información sobre algunos planes de la hermanada es todo lo que se ahora suéltame-**_**lo mire camine hacia atrás para meterlo en el edificio pero antes lo solté y cayo los 4 pisos desplomándose contra el suelo tome el pen drive y algunos archivos salí del edificio-**_**genzo misión cumplida, tengo algunos archivos que podrían interesarte-**_**confirme el éxito de la misión y me aleje del edificio-**_**perfecto recordaste eliminar todo-**_**mire el edificio y presione un botón y el edifico exploto completamente-**_**si, corto y cierro-**_**seguí mi camino y me dirigí hacia mi motocicleta, la encendí y me largue del sitio**_

**Casa de cookie y zero 12:00 pm**

_-_es la tercera vez que entro se me olvidan las llaves y tengo que entrar por la ventana-_abrí la ventana de mi habitación y camine hacia la biblioteca y presione uno de los libros y la biblioteca se convirtió en una estantería tecnológica coloque mis armas y la demon breaker guarde la mascara y la gabardina en mi armario me di un baño y me puse mi pijama azul-_que sueño tengo-_me dirigí a mi cama pero para mi sorpresa estaba durmiendo en ella usagi-_buenas noches usagi-chan-_le quite de sus brazos el manga yaoi que tenia abrazado y lo puse en la mesita de noche_

_-_es hora de ver que tienes para mi-_encendí mi computador e inserte el pen drive-_vamos a ver-_empecé a buscar archivo por archivo hasta que uno me llamo la atención-_programa anticristo?-_abrí el archivo y vi un nombre que me sorprendió bastante-_u-us-usagi mitzui-_entre en el archivo con su nombre _-usagi mitzui demon vulcan nació el / de / de / usagi mitzui a demostrado un gran cantidad de habilidades la mejor de ella es la habilidad de reflejo que le permite desviar cambiar y aumentar cualquier tipo de energía, masa y objeto que se le de al igual que cambiar la circulación de la sangre y los electrodos del cuerpo, su nivel de peligro es de rango: A y es la 5ta anticristo no pudo pasar la prueba contra el numero 1 pero se le pone en este puesto debido a su habilidad y poder-_eso era todo lo que decía el archivo no quería creer pero todo encajaba usagi trabaja para la hermandad_

_-_zero-_usagi mitzui se despertó y me miro cerré el archivo rápidamente-_que estabas viendo-_me miro y se acercó a mi-_no era nada en especial-_me miro un desafiante y se acercó mas a mi-_estabas viendo Yuri pervertido-_mierda inventa una excusa rápido-_si estaba viendo Yuri-_mátenme-_esta bien pero no hagas ruido-_gracias dios por tener una amiga fujoshi, se dirigió a mi cama y se acostó otra vez-_será mejor que me vaya a dormir al sofá-baje al sofá y tome una manta y me acosté a dormir, ¿porque usagi porque?

_**Fin del capitulo**_

Hola mortales soy zero aquí con otro cap de esta serie disculpen por no escribir en varios días es que eh estado ocupado pero ya termine clases así que no se preocupen y un saludo a usagi cookie y kary-chan y a todos mis lectores


End file.
